The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man
The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man is a Forthcoming Animated Series based after the The Amazing Spider-Man Comic Book Series. It is a Spirtual Sucessor to The Spetacular Spider-Man. Story Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for half a year, and is now a senior in high school as he deals with more supervillains and teams up with other superheroes. Cast *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Vannessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker, Alistair Smythe, Venom, Anti-Venom, Steve Rogers/Captain America *James Arnold Taylor - Harry Osborn/New Goblin, The Big Man/Fredrick Foswell *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy, Dr. Farley Stillwell *Armin Shimmerman - Norman Osborn, Green Goblin *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat/Felica Hardy *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michele Gonzales, Scream/Donna Diego *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Souice - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joesph "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka, Liz Allan *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan, Hammerhead/Joseph Lorenzini, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Grizzly/Maxwell Markham, Demogoblin, Man-Wolf, The Ox/Raymond Bloch, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Frank Castle/Punisher *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter, Electro/Max Dillon *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer/Robert Farrell *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims, Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley, Spot/Dr. Jonathan Ohnn, Morlun *Dee Bradley Baker - Lizard/Dr. Curt Connors, Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito, Vermin/Edward Whelan *Neil Patrick Harris - Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley *Steven Blum - Puma/Thomas Fireheart, Beetle/Abner Jenkins *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman/Flint Marko, The Burglar *Travis Willingham - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich/Alex O'Hirn, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion/MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, Jack O'Lantern/Jason Philip Macendale *Gregg Berger - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Diedrich Bader - Shocker/Herman Schultz, Big Wheel/Jackson Weele, Danny Rand/Iron Fist, Richard Rider/Nova *Dwight Schultz - Vulture/Adrien Toomes *Charlie Adler - Carnage/Cletus Kassidy, The Tinkerer/Phineas Mason *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Kaine Parker *George Takei - Mister Negative/Martin Li *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone/Lonnie Thompson Lincoln *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff, Boomerang/Frederick "Fred" Myers, Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man/Morris Bench *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon/Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff *Brian George - Jackal/Dr. Miles Warren *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man/Mark Raxton *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm/Fritz von Meyer *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius/Dr. Michael Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane/Silvio Manfredi *Mark Rolston - Black Rose/Richard Fisk *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso/Calypso Ezili *Keith Szarabajka - Montana/Jackson W. Brice *Stan Lee - Himself *Brian Bloom - Matthew Murdock/Dardevil *Gary Anthony Williams - Luke Cage *Maria Canals-Barrea - Angela Del Toro/White Tiger *Troy Baker - Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Shows on Disney XD